Ours
by SushiSasha244
Summary: A fluffy little Malec songfic based on Ours by Taylor Swift. Contains BoyxBoy. I suck at summaries... just R&R please! Oh, and rated T for cursing. Won third place for best songfic in Playing.By.Myself's Mortal Instruments Awards! :D


**A/N: This is just a fluffy little Malec songfic, based on the song Ours by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Taylor Swift, not Ours, not The Mortal Instruments, not Alec, and not Magnus. Okay?**

Elevator buttons in morning air/Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs/If you were here we'd/laugh about their vacant stares/But right now my time is theirs/Seems like there's always someone who disapproves/They'll judge it like they know about me and you/And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do/The jury's out but my choice is you/So don't you worry your pretty little mind/People throw rocks at things that shine/And life makes love look hard/The stakes are high, the water's rough/But this love is ours/You never know what people have up their sleeves/Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me/Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles/But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine/And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind/People throw rocks at things that shine/And life makes love look hard/The stakes are high, the water's rough/But this love is ours/And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong/And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong/And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith/With this song for you/'cause I love the gap between your teeth/And I love the riddles that you speak/And any snide remarks from my father about your/tattoos will be ignored/'cause my heart is yours/So don't you worry your pretty little mind/People throw rocks at things that shine/And life makes love look hard/Don't you worry your pretty little mind/People throw rocks at things that shine/But they can't take what's ours/They can't take what ours/The stakes are high, the water's rough/But this love is ours

Magnus POV:

"Make way for the Magnificent Magnus Bane!" Magnus cried as he pushed his way through the crowd in front of the broken elevator. With a snap of his fingers, the elevator groaned, then began moving again. He tapped his fingers against his forearm impatiently as he waited for it to reach the bottom floor. It was only 8:00 A.M and he was already awake, having been woken by a rather obnoxious client who had insisted that he get to her hotel right then to do some stupid little spell for her. Yes, it was sad that her precious baby rat… poodle… ferret… whatever the heck it was was sick, but he needed his beauty sleep! It wasn't easy to be pure awesomeness all the time. People just didn't appreciate all the hard work that he put into being fabulous.

Magnus continued to mutter about the stupidness of people and how amazing he was and the unfairness of life in general as the elevator arrived and he stepped into the claustrophobic space, attracting quite a few dirty glances and dark mumblings from people who did not enjoy seeing so much color and glitter so early in the morning. He glared at them, resisting the urge to turn them all into rainbow glitter covered ferrets and feed them to Chairman Meow. After what seemed like ages, the elevator reached the ground floor and he gracefully exited the tiny metal room. As he left he caught a flash of dark hair out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly wished that Alec was there. His little blue-eyed Shadowhunter could always make crappy days better, but right now he was off on some mission and wouldn't be back for 2 more days. Magnus sighed- he was amazing, and a fabulous warlock, but even he couldn't make time go faster. Which sucked, because without Alec, it was going to be a loooong couple of days.

*The Next Day*

Alec POV:

Alexander Lightwood pressed the buzzer above Magnus's name and immediately heard his boyfriend's voice on the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Me. Alec." He replied

"Come on up!" Magnus called cheerfully, a smile clear in his voice. Alec obeyed, and was standing in front of the warlock's door in a matter of moments. Magnus opened the door practically before Alec's hand touched the door. "Hey, babe. I've missed you." He murmured with a smile, pulling Alec into his arms and kissing him enthusiastically.

"I've missed you too. A lot." Alec mumbled as they separated, blushing slightly. Magnus studied his boyfriend's face, slightly worried. Alec sounded distracted, and unease seemed to float around him like a raincloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Alec replied, trying to sound fine, but actually just sounding more upset. Plus, he was avoiding Magnus's eyes. That right there was a sure sign that Alec was trying to hide something.

"Don't bother lying; you know you suck at that."

"Magnus, I'm fine! I promise," Alec insisted, his voice getting a little louder. With a frown, Magnus gently tipped Alec's head up so that the Shadowhunter was looking at him. Alec tried to look away, but their eyes met and he immediately felt his defenses weakening. He knew that Magnus would just be more upset if he knew what was bothering Alec, but the sight of the glittery teenager's gorgeous, captivating cat eyes worried and pleading with him to explain made him want to do just that.

"Alec, sweetheart, please tell me? I hate it when you're upset…"

He sighed reluctantly, looking away, but muttered "I ran into Jack Lovelace earlier. He said a few things. It was no biggie."

"What did he say?" Magnus asked, barely controlled anger lurking in his voice, eyes darkening dangerously. This wasn't the first time that Jack Lovelace- a rich, snobby, homophobic shadowhunter- had messed with Alec

"Just drop it, Magnus," he pleaded

"What did he say?" Magnus repeated. His voice a little softer this time, less angry and more concerned.

"It doesn't matter what he said! I don't care what he said," Alec said, trying to hold back tears of anger and frustration, "He doesn't know anything about us or how we feel and really, I don't give a damn what he thinks, and I'm just so fucking sick of people constantly judging us because of who we are and I really don't know what to do, but I know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and-" he stopped talking as his voice wavered slightly, not even realizing how contradictory his words had been.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling the young shadowhunter close to him and Alec buried his head against Magnus's chest, hiding the few tears that escaped his eyes and listening to the steady, familiar, comforting beat of Magnus's heart. After a long time Magnus spoke, sounding quiet and hesitant.

"Do you… regret it? Kissing me, back in the Accords Hall?" Alec had never once heard him sound like that, so unsure of himself, and almost… almost like he was scared. He looked up, but this time it was Magnus avoiding his eyes. "Magnus, no. Of course I don't. Out of everything I've done in my life, every decision I've made, that's the one that I regret the least."

"Yes, but if you hadn't, you could have gone back to the way your life was before me. You wouldn't have to deal with the looks and the comments, because no one would know. Now you can never go back."

"I don't want to go back. It's like you just said- no one knew. No one knew the real me. Before you, before I came out, I was living a lie. I was hiding. Yeah it's hard sometimes, feeling like most of the world hates me, but it's worth it. Being able to call you mine, knowing beyond a doubt that you will always be here for me and that I love you and you love me, and that nothing can change that… that is absolutely worth having to deal with a few people who want to be jackasses."

Magnus didn't reply, and after a few moments Alec began to worry. Had he said something wrong? Was Magnus still not convinced that he was worth it? Alec looked up in confusion, and to his great surprise, the tall warlock was… smiling? Yep, Magnus was grinning down at Alec, eyes alight with happiness. "What?" he laughed, grinning a little too. Magnus's smile was infectious, as always.

"That was the first time you've told me that you love me." Magnus explained, looking as happy as Alec had ever seen him.

Alec laughed again, and went up on his tiptoes to kiss Magnus chastely on the lips. "I love you," he repeated. "And I always will love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too… forever and always." Magnus replied.

**A/N: So that's it… I hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are amazing, please review! And please be honest… constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm always looking to improve my writing :)**


End file.
